


Very Not Typical

by Art_Zur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Zur/pseuds/Art_Zur
Summary: Annie Leonhart is ditched by her friends at a Battle of the Bands she had been looking forward to for months, so she must perform alone against her enemies-- who are also possibly the best band in town. When things go wrong,  she's forced to spend a lot of time ruminating on what happened, and the person who becomes her friend even after the mess she made is definitely not who she expected.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Very Not Typical

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Art, and I got the idea for this story one afternoon and wanted to try it, so here we go. I hope that whoever reads this has an amazing day and I'm so sorry for the painful embarrassment in this chapter. Trust me, it hurt to write this so much.

Morons. Absolute fucking morons. The both of them-- Bert and Rein. Why sign us up for a battle of the bands (Band as in multiple people) if they were just gonna dip 5 minutes before we’re supposed to go on? Now I'm all alone. And has us-- or I guess me-- pitted against Eren, Armin, and Mikasa.  
Great. Fucking Typical. We’re up against them, and everyone knows that they’re going to win. They call themselves “Squad Levi” after the legendary bass player, for fucks sake. They don’t even have to try-- Eren’s dad got him guitar lessons his whole life, and passed on his absolutely legendary modified fender guitar-- like, Eddie Van Halen style, but real, because everyone knows you can’t mass produce the magic of authenticity. His dad actually spent years trying to replicate the design Eddie made, and once he did that he added more. Honestly, his dad could get an award, if he wasn’t dead. It was something about “dying for the craft” or some shit-- I don’t care enough to ask, all I know is that he left Eren that guitar in their storm cellar in the hurricane a few years back and that his dramatic ass decided that he would go out in style, with his last action being saving his precious guitar. I swear, melodrama must run in that family. Eren is no better. I can’t stand him.  
The other two aren’t much better, but I can tolerate them. Armin is a musical genius. He hasn’t composed one song that wasn’t at least good-- and the trend so far has been that each one he makes is getting better and better as he continues. He can come up with harmonies at the drop of a hat-- or literally to the sound a dropping hat would make. But he doesn’t rub it in people’s faces, which is respectable. He plays the drums, which I would’ve never pinned him as. Such an abrasive and loud instrument for such a quiet guy, it’s kind of hilarious honestly. He sings with Eren, too. Mikasa isn’t even human. Bass players aren’t supposed to be attention-grabbing, but she sure as hell grabbed everyone’s at school, and everyone who hears her play. I’m not fangirling over them--they’re all stuck up pieces of shits-- but they are talented beyond words. If a TV show got made about our tiny little town, there’s no doubt they would be the main characters.  
“Annie you’re on in 1 minute.” The man that’s been looking me up and down from the corner says.  
Apparently he works here, but I bet ogling nervous young girls before they go on stage was not in his job description. He doesn’t have any hair and his forehead is covered in wrinkles, and I can smell alcohol on his breath-- even though this is a school event, and telling people what to do is his entire job. I guess he can still function even with a blood-alcohol level I'm betting any sane person would faint over, and he tells me I have 1 minute until I go on stage. Alone. Like-- really alone. Just me and my guitar and mediocre singing voice. You can get away with missing a few notes when you have a really huge, energetic almost to the point of mania, blond-haired drummer, and a lanky, mysterious but goofy synth player who can cover you, but those bastards bailed on me.  
I should’ve seen this coming. I was the only one who ever showed real interest in this thing, and they don’t take music as seriously as I do, and The band has been in a drought of ideas for weeks, and we had a plan to beat Eren’s band, but this is a lot sooner than we were planning and this is really rushed and we keep failing, and, and, and…  
And I’m being ushered on stage.  
Fuck. Fuck shit fuck.  
The crowd is loud as hell, but not for me.  
The way this competition works, they have both bands on stage and they take turns playing, and whoever gets more screams and claps wins and moves up tournament-style.  
The crowd is screaming for Eren, Armin, and Mikasa who entered stage right a few moments before I could will my legs into walking on stage. The crowd isn’t massive, but I bet most of the people here came to see “Squad Levi” perform, not some loner girl whose friends bailed on her. People are still streaming in, too, and there’s a chant going on for them. That idiot Jean is in the front row… what does his shirt say? I squint in the lights. Oh my fucking god, it has Mikasa’s face on it. That’s something I like about not being in a band that’s popular-- there are less creeps with weird addictions to you. I get it if it’s some big-time rocker who will never know you exist, but he has to go to school with her at the end of the summer. What a nerd.  
I should stop distracting myself, I guess. Armin has already settled down at his set and Eren opens his guitar case and the crowd explodes in cheers. What did I say? It really is a legend. Honestly, some of the crowd might be here because of that guitar, but Eren is the one that brings it to its full potential, I’ll give him that. Mikasa is adjusting the strap she looped behind her neck. In Jean’s defense-- if he’s going to simp for someone, she’s one hell of a girl to simp for. There’s another thing she doesn’t have to try to be good at: easily being the prettiest girl in the room. Shit. No. Stop it Annie. Start setting up. At least try to save face a little.  
I pull my guitar out of its case and try to silently plug it in. One issue-- I already plugged one side into the guitar, and the amp is on. An obnoxious screeching sound blasts out. It hurts my ears, and I hear eren-- that melodramatic fuck-- yelp as is if he’s been hit by a truck. I flick the amp off, pausing in the awkward silence as the audience and “Squad Levi” stare at me. I want to scream at them that this happens all the time and if it happened to Eren, they would all laugh it off, but since it’s the weird girl they have to make it as uncomfortable as possible. I hold back.  
With the amp now turned off, I finish setting up and see Mikasa run up to Eren asking if he’s ok. Of course he’s ok. I roll my eyes. Eren gets all the attention at all times. I wonder if Mikasa understands how cool she is. All she ever cares about is Eren. She’s easily cooler than him. If he didn’t have that guitar, and if he couldn’t sing, he would be a nobody like me.  
An announcer’s voice echoes out through the room introducing each group (if you could even call me that), and I don’t really pay attention. He announces that “Squad Levi” will perform first followed by, and I quote, “er, um… This says Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun, and Annie Leonheart,” he says it like lee-awn-heart, but I’m used to that. He continues, “but I don’t see anyone.” Oh great, so he doesn’t even see that I’m here. I'm not that small idiot.  
I lift my hand and wave to him and he makes a dramatic effort to gasp and turn to the audience. “Looks like we only have Annie here today.” He explains with a grossly sweet smile. I wish we would’ve come up with a band name so this whole ordeal could’ve been avoided, but here we are. I wait to set up my mic out of fear that there’ll be another screech, and just let Eren set his up. When he finally does-- it takes him a while, but you know what the audience didn’t do? Make it awkward. I shake my head and step back to let them have their moment. There’s no way I’ll win this, so might as well reduce the embarrassment as much as I can.  
He sounds cheery as he greets the audience and jokingly plays a riff when he introduces Mikasa and Armin. He knows how to captivate a crowd, that’s for sure. I try to keep a straight face, but my stomach is doing somersaults as I wait.  
I think I’m going to be sick.  
I hear Armin tap his sticks together to count them on, Mikasa picks up the bassline, and eren starts to play at first, but it fades farther and farther away. All I can think about is the feeling of bile rising in my throat, and my face getting sweaty. Fuck. This can’t be happening. I can’t do this in front of so many people.  
It’s not going to stop. This is not good.  
I stumble backwards and turn away from the audience, nearly knocking into Mikasa as I make my way. I can't hold back.  
My arms and legs feel like noodles and I catch myself on the edge of my amp, and release. It feels nasty, and it gets everywhere. I heave and make disgusting gagging sounds. I’m pretty sure the room has gone silent, but I can’t really hear anything.  
Eventually it stops. Thank god.  
I stand up, not making eye contact with anyone. My knees are shaky, and I can’t walk in a straight line. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa look at me with their mouths gaping.  
And, almost like a cherry on top, I stumble and fall into Mikasa’s arms. Her bass, left hanging around her neck with her arms out in surprise, jabs me in the back. I push away from her and head to the exit. I don’t look back until I’m at my car.  
My guitar is crushed on the ground of the stage, the amp is completely ruined, and everyone in that room just now will never ever talk to me again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a great day and I'll write the next chapter soon :)  
> -Art


End file.
